bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa and the Explorer
A brand new Veggietales adventure that brings a different light to the character well known as Santa Claus and his lesson on self control by a little explorer girl. This episode brings back to regular anamation routes with the Christmas genre and is a parody of multiple media devices. Episode Countertop Intro The scene opens on the countertop during the late hours of Christmas Eve before moving the camera underneath the Christmas tree where Larry, Bob, Archibald, Petunia, and all the main characters except for Junior playing a game together with each of them taking turns, since it was an eight-player game for one consule. Junior hops on, wondering why everyone is still awake on Christmas Eve. Bob responds that they want to see Santa, only for Junior to clarify that he only comes when they're asleep. Larry makes a reference to Oh Santa but Junior says that it was only a silly song, not reality, thus making one of the classic fourth wall breaks. This makes Bob think that they should try something to keep them up. At this point, Junior had left to get a Christmas story and a DVD, or VHS, we don't know which at the moment. Speaking of the moment, the consule died due to low battery and couldn't be charged until the morning. The reason, they thought it would blow a fuse because of the Christmas lights. Junior finally returned with the story and DVD, since we can tell at this point. Larry is a little confused, especially since it was from a Nick Jr show that has a live action movie out. Junior explains to them that the episode gives off a bit of the story. He then shows a book that he made back in high school, because this episode takes heir real life ages into account for this one time only, which only brings more confusion. Junior then explains to just not think about it too much and to listen to the story. Story (Part 1) Junior starts with an explanation that sets the story in motion before meeting with a few elves in the story, who didn't like how Santa was acting to them, especially since the loss of Mrs Claus. They were told to leave no presents underneath one of the trees, making the choice to only leave a note under a little girl's tree, with a message to help Santa. Meanwhile at the factory, Santa goes around and starts blaiming some of his best elves for no reason, causing one of the elves to get a briliant idea. This elf was the least important, making toys to help people, but he held his favorite plush from childhood which he infused with a strong scent of lavender. As Santa came back, someone shocked him and from that reaction, everyone except for Santa was laughing from the look. The laughing only made Santa angrier, causing him to grab the plush, but grabs the taser, a cloud, for some reason, and Buzz-Saw Louie, who himself wasn't happy at that point, before he succeded. Louie remarks at this point that he hasn't had a speaking role ever since The Toy That Saved Christmas, which the oldest elves there started laughing again, knowing what he meant, leaving the newest ones confused. As Santa was talking to himself about the loss of his wife, the scent of the plush he took from that elf took affect on him and he collapsed next to the ern of his wife. The elf who spied in told everyone that it worked and they started to celebrate. Silly Christmas Songs with Eddie (Silly Song Announcer(Countertop segment)) Mr Nezzer was confused and asked Junior why it stopped. Junior replies that he has to get some eggnog, since his throat was a little dry. He also mentions a silly song that Bob was gonna do, but.....it turned out that Bob was already asleep! Archibald and Petunia were trying to figure out what to do when Junior left to grab the eggnog. Suddenly, a pineapple hops up with a familiar voice from the past. He introduces himself as Eddie Pineapple, otherwise known as the famous Silly Song Announcer. He asks if he could do the silly song this time, since it gets bored when you just do the narration for the songs. Everyone agrees and he preforms All I Want for Christmas is a Hippopotomas, a silly Christmas song. Junior comes back with the eggnog just as Eddie finished and he was confused, Junior was, not Eddie. As Eddie finishes the ending narration with "Tune in next time to hear Larry-", Larry fell asleep, causing Eddie to remark that Larry ruined the gag. Story (Part 2) (will edit later; don't worry) Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes